This Wasn't In The Training Manual
by TwiliteTGRgrl
Summary: Zoro is a warrior, a man of great strength. Tashigi is a woman who just might be more than just a look alike of HER. The crews of both are stranded on a mysterious ghostly island. Mysterious pasts revealed. Romance? Zoro x Tashigi Rated T for lang.
1. Chapter 1: The Peril and Stupidity

This Wasn't in the Training Manual

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine cus Oda-sama pwns it! I could never compete with such an awesome imagination! This is of course and always will be nonprofit fun!

**A/N:** I am pretty far into the series and have become so enthralled and enraptured by this fantastic manga/anime that I just can't put it down! Why didn't I read this before? It's brilliant! So anyways I have a OC-ish and real character story coming up but this is to tide myself over cus as is my fault…I love those grumpy, extremely powerful, yet compassionate guys ahahha! GUILTY AS CHARGED. So I wrote about one.

XD

**Song of the Mo**: In For the Kill by La Roux

* * *

This life was meant to be lived on the edge, hanging tauntingly, oh so dangerously, above deaths snares. Copper laced his tongue like a bittersweet melody, crimson tears created in a slice above his dark piecing gaze ran down his neck in a red river running to a place in his chest. Seems like a limitless cycle of power and the secret to his invincibility.

There was always a trill as he felt the hilt of those swords in his hands, a heartbeat in his palms that surged into his own. The slice of his blade was a sound of his niche in life, each slice a breath, an extension of his lungs. His heart's purpose was to continue to beat when his swords continued to slice. This is how he stayed alive. He didn't know what much else to do. He never did learn much else other than to feel those blades and know what to do with them.

Emotions remained in limbo for him.

As his nakama often noted. They often waited for his serious side to crack under the weight of human emotion. They knew that when it did…it would be just in his nature for it to be in terrible violence. And so the clock counted down.

"Well." Roronoa Zoro's chest rose and fell, the clatter of his blades as he lowered them signaled the end to yet another battle. Yet another group of wrong-doers- that-had-pissed-off-his-captain lay scattered at his feet. "That seems to be the last of them. Where the hell did Luffy end up? Did he go on up without me?" With keen eye he glanced around noting he was the only one standing and the only Mugiwara (Strawhat) in sight before vaguely remembering his captain had told him to meet up later.

As was his weakness….the swordsman had indeed become separated from his friends with no idea which way to head towards to meet up with them. No landmark could ever stand out to him other than the sun in the sky which meant nothing to him but a means to see. _Guess I'll just wait for some yells or explosions. _He wiped the blood off his treasured blades and settled them back into sheaths, bored-ly staring into endless green forest.

_Wado Ichimonji seems listless today. _Zoro peered curiously at his favorite sword, subconsciously stroking the white hilt with a forefinger. _Usually it's calm and brazen…but today it kept crying out with something else…_

"GUM GUMMMMMMMMMMM-!" _Annndd that's my cue. _"ROCKKKKEETT!" Crash! _What property damage did we inflict today Luffy? Did we purge yet another village of its crooked leader and/or underbelly so quickly? It's only been ten minutes…this has to be a record or somethin._

As best as he could, he retraced his steps through the undergrowth, smoke billowing above him in the village causing mayhem, the smoke in the thinning out forest telling him Usopp was around somewhere, hoofprints and an occasional 'Yohoho!' answered with a Franky-esque explosion and a lightning strike filled with 'Nami-swan' croons aided the wandering soul along…all…too…easily.

_Geez…_Zoro sighed. _One of these days our signature noisiness is gonna get us in bigger trouble, well… than we usually are in…_

Hands tucked cooly in pockets, he made his way to the village just as everyone seemed to have taken care of justice and saved some poor helpless person. Ya know…the usual. Not that the lad ever questioned these usual proceedings. His life was all too full of unpredictability and that kept him comfortable enough as long as his nakama and sake was involved.

When he came into the clearing erm…well it used to be a shopping district…the fiend lay in a shocked, bloodied and unconscious mound, smoke curling off of his form. Luffy wore his bloodstained fist smoky to match.

"Guhhhh I need some meat…" Luffy stood straighter, that trademark smile stretching his rubber features. The saved victim proceeded to bawl with happiness, many of the Strawhat's joining in, and much cheering ensued. It was all too normal, too quick…too…streamlined…

Zoro's instincts told him to curl a hand expectantly on his hilt, legs tensing, eyes searching. The others noted his behavior silently and quieted down momentarily. "Oi Moss-head whacha sensing?" Sanji lit a celebratory cigarette.

"Shut up Curly-brow." Zoro glared before tensing up again. "Someone's coming."

"We are in village full of people." Robin reminded him.

"Yeah…" Almost immediately the feeling of being observed beneath a magnifying glass subsided and a furry blur held up a familiar roll of gauze as he still danced about in glee of yet another victory. "Zoro! You finished your battle so quickly! SO COOL! Here! Let me fix up that scratch!"

This was the cue for a certain liar's boast. "I Usopp the great took down-" But he never got far enough…

_Looks like fate's taken a new turn._

From out of seemingly nowhere an entire force of Marines encircled them, training their weapons on them. Not that he was intimidated. He could dodge bullets for crying out loud.

Luffy let out an obnoxious laugh, complete with hands-on-the-hip. "Hey look it's Smokey! It's been awhile!" _Yeah it really has been…the last time I saw him I think was when I ran away from that Kurina-looking Marine girl now that I think about it…_ His grip on Wado Ichimonji tightened for some reason.

The broad-shouldered Marine sneered, his coat-tails flapping as the wind picked up. "Shut up Mugiwara! It's about time you met the hand of justice! Stop actin' all happy about it ya dirty pirate!"

"But we missed ya!" Luffy grinned, gesturing to some of the newer members. "And you haven't been introduced to these guys yet!"

"HI~" Everyone waved like they were at a party and this was a new friend.

Smoker pointed at Robin. "Why the hell is that demon with you!"

"Cus she's my nakama." Luffy grinned. "And she gives good massages." Robin gave her input in the form of a third arm appearing to wave causing some outcry amongst the Marines.

Usopp sweatdropped. "Wow he really is behind. It's been longer than I thought."

"Who's that guy?" Frankie questioned. "And how is he still alive after smokin' two cigars at a time?"

Luffy brought a hand to his chin. "Yeah I've been wondering that too. He smokes more than Sanji! Hey Smoker!" He cupped his hand to yell unnecessarily. "Do you fart smoke?" The Marines all sweat-dropped.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT." Speaking of smoke…the new bump on Luffy's head had to come from some certain red-head's chastising fist. "But I wanna knoowww…"

"HEY!" Veins threatened to burst as Smoker snarled at their lack of seriousness. "I'M TRYING TO ARREST YOU HERE! REMEMBER?" He calmed down and rubbed his temple, I watched the cigars move up and down up and down as he mumbled to himself. "Mugiwara!" He gestured at the demolished…village (at one point in time)? "You wanna know how it was so damn easy to track you?"

Luffy: You followed breadcrumbs? (That sounds yummy.)

Chopper: Our smell?

Frankie (turning to Chopper): We smell?

Usopp: Food shortages in every place we stopped at?

"Grrah! NOOO!" A tick mark pinched his neck. "You destroy every damn place you stop at!"

"But why'd it take so long?" Sanji smirked. Smoker's face darkened and his subordinates started quivering…suggesting this was a very. Long. Story.

"Bet he got lost." Zoro grinned, crossing his arms confidently in the face of gun barrels that Chopper hid from behind his leg.

"Like you're one to talk." His crew murmured bluntly in unison. "YA KNOW WHAT SHUT THE HELL UP. I CAN FIND MY WAY JUST FINE."

"ANYWAYS." Smoker coughed pointedly.

Luffy voiced gravely. "See. His double cigars are taking its toll."

"SHUT UP!" Smoker gave some sort of signal with his hand and his subordinates stepped closer. "I've had about enough outta you! It's time for you to get your asses in a cell so let's get to it!"

"You're boring." Luffy had turned away busily picking his nose. Everyone sweatdropped.

"AGGH! That does it!" Smoker growled! "Men! Take these nitwits into custody!"

Zoro sneered, muscles coiled to spring. "You wish." Around him he could sense the others as they got into a circle position.

"WOAH!" "WAH!" Hands pushed gun barrels up with Robins power.

"Head for the Sunny~" Luffy cocked his fist. Everyone nodded, smiling.

Nami got her staff ready, heels digging into the dirt. "And hurry. There's a really nasty storm headed our way."

"Take this!" Usopp signaled the start of the offensive, shooting off a smokescreen in a confused Smoker's face. Zoro, Luffy and Sanji only needed one shot to fell some minions, Zoro taking care just to tap at the panicked Marines with his dull edge before dodging some bullets. Nami blew away a few more as Franky used his abdomen to block his comrades from more of those silver death raindrops and Brooke and Chopper worked in tandem, weaving amongst blade-wielders.

Too easy and-

"YOU!" A blade clashed furiously against Wado, sending vibrations of…well something through it and, he lost a heartbeat. He spun away from another slice and paused as his new opponent skid back from his parry.

"You!" Zoro did well to keep his surprise from his face, though his eyes leaked the truth as in his tone. _Shit. It's her._

Wind tousled the short-cropped raven hair away from her face, red frames a miniscule mask shielding his long-dead childhood friend from him. Her eyes spoke fire, determination and her Shigure had clanged against his swords with more strength than last time. "Roronoa Zoro! It's time once again to fight!"

"Gotta go."

"H-HEY! Wait a minute!" Dust clouds already picked up as he turned tail. Anger biled up in her throat and she chased after him, jean jacket flapping. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm not capable! Face me you cowardly pirate!"

Sweating hesitantly, the swordsman dashed into a labyrinth of back alleyways, hoping to lose his eerie phantom of a pursuer. _Nope. Not gonna fight her. Nope nope. No way. Too weird. She looks just friggan like her. Even stranger is that I was just thinking about her not too long ago._

The green-head didn't bother keeping up with what actions happened after his departure, he heard nothing but curses from Smoker meaning they had already headed for the ship. His nakama was obviously safe and the Marine girl was all that stood in his way to escape. Surefooted and swift was he, and within a few minutes he staggered out of the maze with the assumption of being right near the Thousand Sunny. _Well damn. Looks like the others got lost. The anchor forgot to be put down again too…the ship's moved…and the dock got remodeled while we were gone. Did that bar get added too? Hmm…_

"You didn't lose me tough guy." He jumped slightly, mouth a low nervous line near his jaw, eyes narrowed in irritation and a mixture of other things as her voice came from behind him. _How the hell did I not sense her!_

Quickly he turned about as if to fight, she almost crowed with delight of her desire to fight. "That's right! Fight me now Roronoa! Stop being such a vile pirate and face me one on one-ah!" But it was a farce…he turned tail and ran off again. "Grrah! Why won't you fight me!"

"Find someone else to pester will ya?" Zoro grit his teeth as her footsteps accelerated. _Damn…this is weird…don't remember that building there. Where is everyone? Why did they get so lost?_

After zooming around for an incredibly boring amount of time, the youth finally lost the ghost and reached the Sunny where everyone impaciently waited.

"Hurry up! While you were lost the Marines found out where our ship was and is coming this way!"

"I WASN'T LOST!"

Brooke spotted a shape through the quickly gathering gloom. "Ah! I believe it's them!"

Nami turned to the almost-naked blue-head Franky. "Can we coup de vent out of reach? This sudden storm's going to be really really bad." As she said so, the almost black randomly conjured clouds began to squirm and the wind gusted like a hurricane. Luffy was enjoying trying to balance on the figurehead.

"Nah we don't have enough cola right now." He shook his head with a shrug. "I was gonna buy some before we met that girl who was-*sniffle wipes tears* OH SUCH A BEAUTIFUL TALE! I'm so glad we could help her! *sniffle sob* I'm NOT CRYING!"

"Whatever let's just try and make it to the next island before it hits! It's only a few miles away." Nami hollered out commands, but the Marine ship was already upon almost upon them.

Time always sped up in these moments, the adrenaline rush became the norm, the dance with danger gave him chills of excitement. So much excitement and yet…sleeepppyyy… All that running away from the Marine girl whom he couldn't fight was tiring non…physically to him. (That's the best way he can describe it. XD)

While everyone prepared for yet another fight, Zoro sat down crosslegged on the lawn of the deck, only to be joined by a cool Robin. He paid her no mind. Until…

"I saw that you refused to fight someone Swordsman-kun." There was that little smile in her voice perched there teasingly like she enjoyed people to squirm but truthfully this was her mischievous side. She may be on the 'good' bad team, but her quiet cynicism was found to forever remain there somewhere in her heart. "Was that what you were doing the entire time you were lost?"

Nonplussed he just looked out at the approaching ship. "I don't fight _everyone_."

"Hmm…that may be true…" Robin glanced at Luffy and at the rest of the busied nakama. But again she delicately skirted up to his awkward nature beneath the cool seriousness. "But with someone Luffy hasn't invited to the crew it is strange is it not? You never had much reason to fight any of the crew either so that's not really an excuse now is it."

"…" Inside Zoro felt baffled to this fact as well. _Well I can't really explain it…_

A cannonball whizzed too close to the ship and the wind howled ten times as fearsome. Everyone felt the electricity on their tongues as thunder growled hungry for a hunk of ship to chew and swallow.

"But this person was a Marine. A supposed foe to pirates." Robin stood, readying herself for round two with said foes. "How unusual." And with that she went about her way, leaving the man to think further about himself than he had wanted. _How the hell should I know? I just think it's too eerie is all…if she was a pirate I'd be the same way too...it's like fighting a ghost..._

Wincing slightly from the cutting wind as he stood, Zoro had that fighting instinct again. Something about today wasn't quite right. _Wado went quiet…_

Torrents of rain abruptly shot like bullets from overstuffed and angry clouds as the waves began slowly at first rocking the ship. However it wasn't long until the waves grew to a frightening nature.

"This doesn't look good Nami!" Usopp called worriedly above the cut of the wind. Luffy had to cling to the railing to stay aboard. Chopper found his way to Zoro's side, eyes wide as the ship rocked dangerously.

"Yohoho~! What a storm!" Brooke danced about in the powerful gusts of wind, very much like a leaf on account of his lightness…ahhhhh skull joke~

Franky pointed out to the shoreline before them, cupping a hand to yell. "Nami we should land else the Sunny could hit those rocks up ahead near the reef!"

Nami nodded. "Yeah! These sudden riptides are making it impossible to navigate! We are being pulled back towards the Marines! Shoot. I knew it was a gamble to beat them from the storm but I underestimated the speed of the squall!"

Usopp jumped at the flash of lightning. "I-It's not your fault Nami! We had to escape somehow!"

Zoro crossed his arms in observation. "Looks like they're struggling too. They've stopped with their pathetic attempts at hitting us." Though it was expected for them to continue where they left off ASAP.

"Nami!" "I know! Keep the sail steady! We need to launch away from those rocks! That's it!" Nature was truly a thing to feel fear before. "Shit! This doesn't look good guys! Hang on!" Tsunami like waves were not out of the Strawhat's experiences…but still… "AHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" "Nami-swan! Robin-swan! Stay near me! I'll keep you safe!" "Luffy hang on! We can't have you falling in!" "Chopper let go of my face!" "AHHH!" Zoro nonchalantly pried the animal off his visage and then…decided it was time for a nap… "Wake me when we land…" "Gyahhh!" Hoofs dug into his shirt.

When he awoke the storm still raged on, but they were no longer in motion high above the islands. They were upon a mountainous seeming one, parked at a dock leading to a sleepy-shabby seeming town. _Damn…I only got a few minutes…ugh…_

"Zoro!" A fist woke him up like a dinner bell. "How the hell did you sleep through that!" Nami growled.

A large knot appeared on his green noggin. "OI!" The Marines where pulled up next to the Sunny but for some reason no one was coming out to attack.

Franky flicked his wrist, cranked some levers and prepared the ship for limbo. "Well," He tossed the anchor, blinking through the onslaught of rain . "The Thousand's Sunny's been tucked in." Everyone hurried about, chaotic-ly prepping themselves to bail and head inlands to bunker down. Luffy of course, only required one thing to keep him happy. "Hey Sanji! Make us some pirate bentos!" "Already taken care of Luffy!" He called back through the maelstrom, cursing as his cigarette doused. "Suggeeeeeee!" "No you can't eat them right now!"

Usopp shivered, doing a little dance as his spine tingled in the cold. Suspiciously, he spied at their unlikely neighbor, pulling down his goggles. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this guys…I mean they haven't tried to hit us again. They could blast us with cannonfire if they wanted to but for some reason…"

"Well whatever!" Nami pulled a jacket over her already soaked figure. "Let's worry about getting out of this storm first!" She brushed back her damp hair from her eyes so she could further read the codes written in the gruesome sky. "I don't think any of us are going anywhere anytime soon. But I can't help but feel the same as Usopp. Something worse is coming…"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Marine Vessel:

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS OUR LAST CANNONBALL!" To say that a volcano had erupted would be fairly accurate.

Men gulped at the fire spewing from their boss's eyes. "How can we be comepletly out of cannonballs! We're in the damn Marines and we can't even restock and keep track of cannonballs!"

"S-Smoker sir!" A brave suicidal grunt dared to interrupt. "You didn't let us restock…w-we tried to tell you but you were…well just so hell-bent on catching the Strawhats…"

Insert facewipe of shame from a giant grown buff man here. "Grrrrrr….We're just gonna…have to snatch em while they're runnin' amuck out there…damn…" Facial muscles contorted to a hideous red-faced grimace venomously, he whipped out two new cigars as the ship pitched dangerous at the dock.

"Sir! Um we have our necessary provisions, shall we give the orders to head inland!" His raven-haired subordinate and friend called out, charging hurriedly into the room and almost falling.

"Clumsy idiot. Wear your damn glasses for the last time." Smoker winced. "You don't have to yell Tashigi I'm right here. And yes. Give the orders."

"Hai!" As the ship rolled again, the ship's crew rolled on out and into the blinding rain. Smoker led the way, all the while keeping en guard for the ambushing, cutthroat pirates even when it seemed they were just as harried from the nasty weather as well and were as unlikely to appear as it was unlikely for Luffy to not eat. His trusty subordinate stepped into line besides her boss, trying hard to see with rain splattered glasses. She nearly tripped in the process of cleaning them but quickly rightened herself. "Smoker sir!"

He pulled up his collar but kept his radar on alert. "I know what you are going to ask but I won't allow it."

The pretty raven-haired woman faltered for a moment, then her face grew determined. "But sir!"

A stern eye met her soft brown ones, his fatherly nature revealed once again. "Your personal quest needs to be put on hold. At least for this moment. Believe me I'd like to charge after them right now too but our survival comes first."

"…" Tashigi tucked some hair behind her ear, eyes fixated on the boot prints about to be washed away.

"Look-" They slunk into what appeared to be old inn only to find the building and every one next very much abandoned. "Hmm…weird. Guess this side of the island is a ghost town. Wonder why…Men! We'll head to the town hall here! It seems the sturdiest and the biggest to house us all. Take all emergency measures!" "YESSIR!" He wrung his coat out before turning back to his disappointed friend, noting how she looked like a put-out hunting dog. "Look Tashigi…I know how hard you've trained and how much stronger you have become. It makes me proud how much you've grown as a Marine, more so at the widening the gap between you and those around you in tenacity." In embarrassment, her eyes wavered a moment at the sudden praise.

"But?"

"That day…back when you fought the swordsman." At the mention her eyes narrowed, hands tightened angrily around Shigure's hilt. "You've wanted to prove yourself even then. But right now is not the time. I will not let you go out there in this dangerous weather and-"

"With all due respect sir." Tashigi pushed up her useless glasses onto her forehead, wringing out her hair before stepping inside. "When I took the oath to join the Marines I realized I was expected to risk my life for justice. Those filthy lawless fools have evaded justice long enough, that swordsman outlaw has sullied the hilt of the Meito far long enough, he has insulted me greatly as a swordsman and I don't care what the circumstances are…I will put my training to good use."

Smoker waved a cigar in her face, figure looming. "That's all very sweet girly. But right now." Shadows fell across his face. "I just gave you an order to drop it." Gesturing to the window he turned around listening to the squeaky boot-falls and shouts of his men setting up in the next room (the grand hall). "Do you see outside?" Tashigi almost pouted in response.

"Don't be an idiot. Though I wouldn't put it past them-those Strawhat's are probably in some hidey-hole those pirates always manage to find. Look how close we are to the only getaway they have. They would never abandon it. They'll run back to it. And that's when we'll catch them. And your grudge match will come in time. For now. Get some rest. I know as well as anyone how well you could hold up in these conditions but wouldn't you rather settle your matters in better circumstance where you will have no doubt or regret to weigh your mind?"

He knew she knew all this, but it didn't hurt to remind her stubborn side.

"Yes Commodore sir." Reluctantly she saluted, but the quiver of frustration in her limbs as she did so and the slight stomp in her steps away into the building said her real mindset.

_She's got more guts than almost anyone here…but she's too brash sometimes…I'm going to have to watch her more carefully for the next few days…_

* * *

Well the Mugiwaras seemed to have it better off in the comfort of a musky old leaky shack in the safety of a forest. Everyone got cozy, settled in contentedly to the sounds of Brook's violin, and Sanji's bentos completed the moment by warming their souls. But the fire wasn't warm enough. Fire wood was scarce though they contemplated tearing apart the house itself to warm them.

"Wonder why this side of the island is so empty." Franky warmed his hands beside the fireplace. "It's strange."

"Not a souuuullll in _sight_! Yohoho skull joke!" The musically inclined skeleton took a break and set down his violin.

"It is." Sanji moved in to the fireplace to turn the roasted hog they had caught all the while keeping a drooling captain away with a fire poker. "It's kinda creepy how an entire town would just up and leave like this."

"S-S-Soooo c-c-coldddddd!" Usopp hugged his knees to his chest, tears streaming overdramatically down his face then lightened and raised a fist in the air. "Maybe the heard about the mighty Captain Usopp and fled when they could!"

"Maybe this town is haunted." Robin added to the cowardly one's fear.

"D-Don't say that!"

Usopp decided to keep his mind busy by snooping around. It wasn't long until he came across a clue to the reason why his gut told him there was something really fishy about this choice of shelter. "Hey! Look at this picture you guys!" Chopper and Luffy came running over, bored out of their minds, hungry again and in need of distraction from the deafening roar of the wind outside.

Luffy took two seconds before commenting. "A SEA MONSTER!" Usopp almost facepalmed. "Um no Luffy that's-"

"We need more firewood!" Sanji interrupted obnoxiously, then placed a foot on a slumbering moss-head. "Hey! Go and get some wood!"

Surprised, the grouchy green-head sat up. "What the hell?" He followed the cook's finger out the door. "Um…it's kind of raining out there." "Yep." "Hey I'll get some Zoro~" Brook offered kindly. "I'm already dead so a little rain doesn't scare me! Yohoho~"

"Nah." To their surprise, the lad didn't retaliate to Sanji's obvious taunts. "Thanks Brook but I've got it. How much wood do you need Sanji?"

"…" There was dead silence. Sanji blinked. "Eh…hey I-I'll do it I was just-…are you okay?" They could all see something was off, a chink of some kind had formed in his armor. "Zoro?" He missed an opportunity to fight with the blonde.

The moss-head said nothing, just shrugged on a jacket. _I can't let them know that I was having nightmares…_ A hand appeared on his shoulder as he made for the doorknob. Turning his head he saw that Luffy had stretched his hand from across the room where he stood. "Zoro." His nakama always had that understanding undertone to whatever he said, always had that glint in his eyes that told of a hidden unveiled intelligence that was capable of more than just saying outrageous things.

"It's fine really. Just a little rain." Thunder clapped violently above, shaking the structure like a leaf. When he stared deep into his friend's eyes, he gave his silent message. "I just need to clear my head." The silent exchange did not come up short, Luffy nodded and went back to pestering Sanji about his second dinner of a hog when the green head closed the door behind him.

"Damn idiot." Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. "He didn't even wait for me to tell him how much wood I need." Which translated meant he was still worried he just wasn't gonna say anything.

A certain red-head turned to a certain red-vested man. "Do you think he's okay?" It wasn't often they had to feel the need to be concerned about the superhuman-esque swordsman. He was always so serious and levelheaded when the situation required it.

"He's fine!" Luffy grinned that big goofy grin, which inspired the rest to let the matter drop and believe it. Little did they all know…that with these nightmares…came the trouble that would put the storm to shame.

Though…it was hard to ignore the fact he accidently went out without his beloved blades…that...might just be an issue to be concerned about. Maybe?

* * *

Inside the abandoned town hall came a drunken chorus of bliss to drown out the sky rumblings, a stumbled melody and happy regards in the face of dreary weather. These songs, these distractions did well to cover up the mutterings of a pacing Tashigi who changed clothes and felt no warmth when the people somewhere out there in this same moment were free and unobstructed from justice. "So close. Just so close! Why the heck won't he fight me? I can't stand that! I just don't understand why pirates act like that!"

A knock on her door, shattered her out of her rants, the taletell stench of smoke let her know who was without speaking. "Tashigi! Join us! Get your head out of the storm clouds!"

With a sigh, the raven-haired girl opened the door. "No thank you sir."

"Let it go. Put your glasses on before you trip and come on out."

"Fine." Smoker gave up, too tired to really fight. He really wanted those pirates in his clutches. He really did. But it wasn't worth risking his men in this storm. "Go back to moping then you clumsy fool." He retired back to a nice glass of alcohol.

She did go back to moping. "Grr…" And she did trip. But it was this trip that aided her in her quest at long last. As she fell she fancied she saw a shadow run past the window. This person had green hair that resembled moss. "!" _I didn't just imagine that did I! _Slow motion falls always sped up in time to emphasize the pain of hitting your face against hard packed ground. Never did a fallen person stand with such emotion. Clutching at her glasses she ran to the window, peered out and watched this phantom's back disappear into the night, green hair a beacon when the lightning flashed above, arms full of wood, not a seeming care in the world.

For a moment, she considered the risks, she dutifully weighed the matter of obedience to her head officer, to her title of a Marine to follow his word…for just a brief moment she almost sat back on the bed with a sigh, glancing mournfully at her snarling sword and saying nonchalantly "well that was odd, I'll just get some rest and fight him on better terms tomorrow." She almost did. But…this chance was just too good to pass up. And she was a stubborn, upholding woman with a pride flick to take care of. She'd worked hard for this chance after all. And besides…this was justice wasn't it? What was so wrong about that? She'd fight him, arrest him if she won, and pry those beautiful swords out of dirty hands. That was excusable right?

"Sorry Commodore." She smiled, pulled her hood over her head, and set out like hound after the fox as lightning illuminated the way and rain pelted her at all angles.

* * *

_Hmm…where did the forest go? Did it move? _Roronoa Zoro…had somehow managed…to get lost again. How the hell someone was able to pull this feat off every single time was beyond the comprehension of even the best minds. Speaking of minds. His mind was too jumbled, too unlike him in the commonplace action of getting lost. Even now he was still in that nightmare full of fear and too human emotion. He was supposed to be iron blade, sharp and able to cut through anything before him…but now he was shaken. If someone was to attack he would be all too easy a target right at this very moment. Attack…_OH SHIT. Where the hell! Are…my blades? No…I'm fine I got perfectly strong fists…hmm…oh come ON. _Without his blades, breathing felt different.

_Why can't I get that dream out of my head? It's not even a realistic dream. I mean…Kuina coming out of the grave and killing me? Feeling Wado Ichimonji scream and feel the blade slice into my flesh quick like a lightning strike, the blood come forth piecing my lungs and heart and innards, the pain bubble? No…not real at all…the look of extreme anger and hatred on her ghastly face and-no no no not real not real not real at all! Listen to her say "This is the 2002 loss." That's just not-_

"Roronoa Zoro." He turned around. And there she was. If there was ever a moment Zoro felt panic…it was most definitely now, his heart rate soared, the rain was all too cold, slicing into his flesh. But this was where he would be sliced by his old friend's ghost. Not that he believed in them…he just…

"Why won't you fight me?" A sword gleamed in the gloom and light pieced sky, her body poised to fight. He just froze there…dumbstruck and amazingly still half awake and not surprisingly lost.

And then…she tripped…and her red glasses fell in a puddle as she did. And then…it all…CLICKED.

"YOU!" His jaw dropped and he pointed like an idiot almost like one of his nakama. _NOT. Kuina._

She rightened herself, embarrassed at her position. "Yes me! Who'd you think it was a ghost or something?"

Innocent of just how right on the money she was, the boy saved face and coughed into his hand, face tinging slightly, rain rolling down his burning cheeks. "Hrm."

"…" She raised an eyebrow. "Well um... it's time to face the hand of justice Roronoa!" She tried again with her determined pose in the misery of the pouring rain, raising her blade. She half expected him to go runnin' away again with his tail between his legs.

"…" But for some reason-the second out of character behavior of the day-he didn't take a step away. "Do you know how stupid it is to hold up a metal object in the middle of a lightning storm?" The wind agreed as it tugged at their damp clothes, thunder and static announced this to be a close reality.

She blinked, having only thought of what she had to do rather than about the practical. "O-Oh…yeah…you're right I didn't really think-!" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT! But it was too late. No one could be faster than lightning. If one was to slow down each millisecond frame by frame by frame, the killing light inched down that frenzied metal soul. No…no one could possibly outdo a force as impossible as nature could only create. "Ah!" In the blink of an eye, in the flash of a light, in the breath that wouldn't come, a hand hit hers with such a force…her Shigure flew slow mo from her grasp, a mortal sin of swordsmen. And in that same second as the blinding light sizzled in the spot she once stood, she was thrown to safety…a bloodthirsty pirate her savior. A man faster than lightning.

Tashigi's eyes widened, but without her glasses she could not dare to tell what damage this stupid mistake had caused. Smoke gathered as the hiss and stench of static faded in the rain. There was a form there wasn't there? Squinting she made something out. _Why am I so warm? Am I bleeding?_ "R-Roronoa?"

Her hand touched something smooth and cold. _Glasses? _They were. She slid them over her eyes, looked first at the sizzle spot of a lightning tattoo for the ground and how deep the crater was some feet away then down at the warmth she felt. There he was. Arm still wrapped around her from where he had thrown her well now it appeared he had pulled her with him in a dive away from danger. "Ah…ahh…" What was there to be said?

"You damn idiot." A grumble came from beside her. "I told you."

"Ahhh…" Lightning hadn't struck her but she was honestly stunned, legs and arms and lungs stopped all movement. "Ah…" _What just happened what just happened what just happened? This had to be a mistake! I almost died from stupidity I could've been killed by him too in that moment he knocked my weapon away and yet a pirate saved me. What. How. This had to be a dream._

Awkwardly, Roronoa Zora, great ex-pirate hunter turned pirate, sat up. "Hey…you okay?" An eyebrow of his was raised as the storm worsened.

There was no tangible explanation, nor legible answer that came from her lips. Though he waited for a moment. Finding none he stood, fetched her sword, sheathed it to protect it, gathered his fallen too wet timber into a pile, came back waved a hand in front of her face and decided that the girl must have been stuck by the lightning after all and so he tossed her over his shoulder, picked up all the wood, and after not locating where the hell the girl came from in the first place, decided he should let Chopper have a looksee and set off only to get lost again back to the temporary hideout.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Marine hideout:**

"Go Smoker go! Karaoke yeah! You already won at limbo! Go go go!"

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Mugiwara hideout:**

"Where. The hell. Did Zoro get lost to again."

"I'll eat his half of the hog then. Don't want it to go to waste~!"

"LUFFY! YOU DON'T GET ANYMORE! But Robin or Nami-suan may have some!"

"Guys I gotta bad feeling in my gut!"

"Don't tell me it's cuz of that picture you found."

"Y-Yeah wait no! I'm not scared!"

"You're knees are shaking dumbass."

"Is that what that rattling sound was? I thought it was a ghost."

"S-Shut up Robin!"

"I'm still hungryyyyyyyyyyyyy…"

"I hear ya. Op! I don't have ears!~ SKULL JOKE! Yohohoh~"

"ZORO WHERE IS THAT DAMN FIREWOOD SO WE CAN STAY WARM!"

* * *

A/N: Well that was longwinded….sigh this got too rushed I know…too choppy too UGH. But whatever hoped you liked it! I'll update it someday. XD Got Hollow Eyes and Tora Tora to do still hmmmmm~


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Details, the Devil In Ya

This Wasn't in the Training Manual

Disclaimer: No no noooooo you can't possibly think I'm the epic win mangaka Eiichiro Oda-sama? (aka this is nonprofit fun for a board soul kthanxbai~)

A/N: Geez this was supposed to be just a one shot then I got carried away like I always do. I'm slackin in my other fanfics updates and now I'm doing this aaaahhhhhh! *clutches head and stares dramatically into the sky* Man I've really fallen for this series~ I've read so much already since I wrote the first chapter that I have some tweaking with this story that I would like to add. Ugh. Expanded. Story. Syndrome. Which ironically is how One Piece occurred. I mean…this series was supposed to end 1997 as a one shot wasn't it? Oh irony (or is it coincidence) ~ *hurrdurr face here*

Anyways I'd like to thank all the people who've enjoyed this lil somethin' somethin' cus yall rock! I really enjoy feedback and faves for my work it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside~ *says the one without a heart lol* You go treat yourself to ice cream right now I mean it! XD And make sure you share with me~ And if you are lactose intolerant then just go eat some cheese…no wait…just go eat meat~ And if you are a vegetarian…um…*scratches head running out of food that I usually eat* WELL WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ANYWAYS! GAW!

Song of the mo: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

Chapter Two: Oh Details Details The Devil In Ya

"Okay I hate to say this guys, but I feel like we should go looking for him."

The entire Strawhat crew looked up from what had previously been keeping them occupied as the wind wailed like something from the underworld outside. Conditions had grown worse since the last time they saw their beloved swordsman friend. Nami pulled back the motheaten, dusty curtain to glance in the maelstrom, arms crossed, mouth pressed in a tight worried line. "He doesn't usually get lost for this long. I'm actually starting to feel worried…"

"You worry too much Nami." Luffy grinned from behind the deck of cards he was using to play against Usopp, Sanji, Chooper, and Brook. "He'll come don't worry! Aha~ I winnnnn! SHISHISHISHIS!" He guffawed, showing off his hand. 

"We aren't even playing that game Luffy! This is just go fish! Now we know all your cards!" Usopp cried with a smirk.

Brook scratched his fleshless scalp. "That's odd I thought we were playing Black Jack…" Chopper glanced nervously at his own hand.

A tick mark appeared on Sanji's visage. "Don't listen to him he's obviously lying! Say wait…"Sanji leaned across the worn old table, tweaking his chin in though. Then he gaped and crunched down on the edge of his cigarette angrily. "I knew it! Usopp you cheating shithead! You have a bunch of aces up your sleeves!" 

"Uwaaahhh!" Usopp winced, guilty as charged when Luffy chortled, reaching with his rubber arms to shake his friends sleeves and all sorts of cards fell out. "Ah alright alright ya caught me! Eee!" Sanji growled with a fist raised. "Why youuu!"

Robin chuckled from over her book she had found upstairs. "Is that a Pokemon card Usopp?"

The boys jaws dropped and gathered around the object, eyes shinning. "OHH!" Usopp grinned tilting his head up, sliding his thumb underneath his nose, and arms crossed. "Aha! Did I ever tell ya about the time when I fought off an entire fleet of Marines with just a Pokemon card and three Yugioh-" Chopper, Brook and Luffy gleamed. "WOAH! SO COOL!"

Everyone else just smiled rolling their eyes. Nami sighed and shuttered as a gust of wind swept through a draft somewhere nearby. "Hmm…" She turned away and sat down next to Robin, watching Franky whittle an exact replica of the _Thousand Sunny_ out of a piece of railing that had fallen off the stairway.

Robin flipped the page. "Any second now."

"Better be for makin' Nami-swan worried." Sanji glanced adoringly at 'his girl' though it was mostly a voiced message of his own worry.

"I'm not worried!" She huffed. "It's just that he was acting strange earlier is all."

"He said he wanted to clear his head. Maybe the rain is washing his brains out!" Luffy chuckled after laying out his hand again. "I WIN AGAIN!" Sanji shoved a boot against the side of his head. "For the last time you idiot we are not playing go fish! Stop showing us your cards!" "But I though we were playing Black Jack…" "We've been playing poker this entire time!" "Oh…GO FISH!" "SHUT UP!"

"I think I hear him!" The cutesy reindeer doctor suddenly jumped up and ran towards the window.

Setting down his completed work, Franky gave a chuckle when the reindeer tried to sniff the air. "I thought no one was supposed to be worried about Zoro. But it looks like someone sure was."

"Well I don't care but I sure as hell need some firewood to keep me warm!" Sanji bent down to poke at the ashes. "What's it been? Like hours now since he set out?"

Sure enough sloshy footsteps could be heard, a grumble, and the creak of rotting floorboards. Slowly did the door-handle turn, the door creeeeaaakkkk, sloshy slosh bootstep and…

"!" Jaws hit the floor, some forms of surprise escaped these gapes as well.

Sanji gaped, eyebrow almost dancing in shock. "Moss-head… we send ya for firewood…and you come back with a woman? And a Marine no less?" He eyed the uniform. Dripping water, Zoro just grumbled and set down Tashigi by the wimpy fire, whom was still shaking, soundless in her own shock with his jacket wrapped around her slim frame. Everyone blinked as Zoro walked back outside and then returned with a pile of wood. "Here." He offered while in the foreground Nami and Usopp snarled in his stupidity. "BUT WHY DID YOU BRING HER! AND WHY ISN'T SHE MOVING?"

Now that the initial shock wore off, without skipping another beat Sanji's hot-blood distracted him enough to do a heart-eyed dance of glee around the dazed, soaked woman. "HELLO MADAM~! YOUR BEAUTY IS-"

FWAM! Nami stepped in just in time to give Zoro another chance to explain himself. The moss-head sat down by the fire too, facing them expectantly for some reason with arms crossed. "Here." He gestured at Tashigi. In the foreground all more sensible pirates snarled again. "THAT'S NOT EXPLAINING ANYTHING!"

Zoro glanced at Tashigi again, then back to his nakama with his deadpan expression. "Oh…her?"

"YES!"

He shrugged much to their frustration. "She got hit by lightning." Was his calm explanation.

This time more faces joined the exclaiming foreground snarl faces. "WHAAAAA!"

Again, rather calm, Zoro waved a hand in front of the woman's face. "See?"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CALM! THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

"I DUNNO IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!"

"WHY'D YOU BRING HER HERE! HOW-"

Throbbing veins all around. "I DUNNO WHERE SHE CAME FROM WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"AND YOU CARRIED HER LIKE A PILE OF WOOD!" A blonde's cigarette went flying as he bellowed.

"WHY THE HELL DOES IT MATTER!"

"SHES A LADY!" BAM! Knots appeared on their noggins.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!" Nami's dark aura consumed all. Zoro rubbed his aching head. _Isn't that what I was saying?_

They turned their shouts to their easily distracted Captain whom was currently crouching in front of Tashigi waving his own rubbery hand in front of her face in awe. "Woah she really is shocked. Is she dead?" He tried to imitate her pose. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY LUFFY!"

Nami took reins, dragging Luffy away. Zoro wiped down Shigure to protect it from rust, while he jerked a thumb at Tashigi. "Oi Chopper can you see what's wrong with her so I can get rid of her please?" Chopper gave a nervous start. "O-Oh yeah!" Hurriedly he snatched up his bag and got to work while everyone watched in confusion. Usually he wouldn't hesitate…but he was still pondering whatever Usopp had discovered earlier…that and Marines were kinda scary.

Sanji shook Zoro by the shoulders in frustrated curiosity. "How the hell did you find her! What happened when you got lost?"

Zoro shoved the blonde away, eyebrows drawing tighter. "I didn't get lost."

Robin dissipated the situation with her gentle tone. "Start from the beginning Bushido-kun."

Scratching his head, he placed a hand on his knee as he tilted his head up, chin on other hand and mouth a low line on his face as he thought. "Well basically I went out, chopped down some trees with my hands-" "What?" "-and made some firewood and was running back to the shack which moved on its own and I was in the town when suddenly-" "He got lost." Sweatdrops.

"SHUT UP! –and suddenly that marine chick there-" He gestured with a thumb. "Snuck up on me-" "Someone snuck up on you? THE Zoro?" "SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE INTERRUPTIONS!" Fire nearly came from his tongue. "Anyways yeah she came out of nowhere and wanted to fight me and I knew it was stupid to hold a sword in a lightning storm and right as she agreed with me the sword got hit." "…" There was an awkward pause, pregnant with expectation to continue. "…" "And I hit her sword away just in time before she could get hit…"

"There sure seems to be a lot missing in this story."

Zoro leaned back tiredly against the wall. "That's it. She didn't move after that. So I guess she did get hit afterall?" He watched Chopper's progress with one eye open. "Is she still alive?"

The reindeer had a head to her chest, listening, and holding her wrist and neck. "Yeah! She's still alive! Everything seems normal no signs of electrical shock but I don't know why she's paralyzed if she didn't get hit by the lightning!" He too waved a hand erm hoof in front of her face. "Weird…maybe there is a chance…no…agh! This isn't something I can understand!"

Robin stroked her books absentmindedly, thinking aloud. "Hm. Maybe it would help if Swordsman-kun told the exact conversation that transpired. Maybe it has nothing to do with lightning and everything to do with surprise."

Sighing, the lad repeated all he could recall of their words and when he finished was met with silence. "What?"

"Still have no idea what could have happened to her." Robin pointed out.

Nami raised a brow, knowing only Sanji dared not fight a woman. "You didn't fight her?"

"Wha! Well-!"

"WAKE UPPPPPP." Luffy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was yelling into the poor woman's ears.

"Luffy!"

Chopper, nonplussed, turned to Nami and Robin. "We need to get her into some warm clothes right now! We don't want her catching pneumonia or something! Can you guys get her something?" He turned to Zoro. "You too! Get changed!"

There was no use arguing with the doc, so they did as they were told. Sanji followed his nakama/rival to the next room, standing outside the door to give him privacy. "So where did she even come from?"

"Hell if I know!" A brief moment of clothes shuffling was heard and a slightly less soaked swordsman emerged, heading back into the next room just in time to hear…

"Let's make her our nakama!"

Everyone airslapped. "LUFFY! She's a marine!"

"But we don't have a Marine with glasses yet!" He pouted.

Usopp jabbed a finger in his face. "We don't have any marines in our PIRATE crew for a reason! And what do glasses have to do with anything this isn't a collection!"

The captain thought for a moment, finger and thumb under chin. "But we have a pirate—hunter and a thief!" Valid point made, they dropped the matter entirely.

"AH!" The strawhats swiveled their heads at Tashigi as she finally seemed to come out of her mini-coma. Chopper immediately put a gentle hoof on her arm. "Please take it easy. Your body went into some sort of terrible shock. Here take some-" "KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hey eyes widened. She didn't obey doctor's orders and instead stared down at the talking animal in horror. In fright himself, Chopper ran to hide behind a certain person's legs.

To her increasing horror, when she reached down to pull out her Shigure to protect herself from this 'demon' she couldn't find it. Dazed, she looked about at her surroundings. "W-Where am I? Where's Shigure!" _Did that pirate kidnap me while I was…out?_

Then she noticed said pirate. "YOU! Explain yourself!"

Zoro stood there, glancing away, almost eye-rolling while he crossed his arms. "You can't fight right now." Chopper shivered there behind him, though for some reason he wasn't very good at hiding behind things…cus he stuck out.

Nami sighed and came up to the bewildered girl. "Hey. Calm down no one here is going to hurt you. You'll get your sword back later when your better rested. Whatever happened put you in a bad state of shock or something that paralyzed you, so you'd better let our doctor take care of you."

Tashigi stiffened when the pirate placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, kneeling to her level as she gave a good-natured smile. "Like I'm going to believe you. You pirate!"

"Woah she's kinda noisy." The weirded out marine finally became aware of the captain, sitting cross-legged to the left of her…picking his nose for the moment staring at the other wall disinterestedly. But suddenly he grinned at her, jumping up and staring down at her with dark fathomless eyes. "Hey so you want to be a Strawhat Pirate?"

Tashigi balked. "N-No way! Are you serious!" Luffy chuckled and Usopp groaned, shaking his head.

Franky spoke up, clearly amused. "Luffy may not look like it. But when he approves of someone. This is usually a question he asks."

Robin shut her book closed. "Don't mind us. You should be thanking Bushido-kun for saving you."

Tashigi switched back to the vilest of them all, over Nami's shoulder. "But he kidnapped me!"

Well that statement pissed him off! His jaw unhinged in an exasperated grow, rehanging to sort his temper briefly. Through grit teeth, his words slithered out. "As I recall, _you _were the one that attacked _me_ and nearly killed herself!" His eyes darkened as she suddenly jumped up and jabbed a finger in his face.

"And it's all _your _fault because for some reason you refuse to fight with me!"

Everyone raised a brow. Robin's lips curled into an amused smile while Luffy let out a full bellied chuckle. "SHISHSISSHSHISS!" Tashigi started when a rubbery head appeared around the bend of his first mate's shoulder, her eyes grew wide with suspicion and annoyance at the laughter on her behalf.

"Zoro didn't fight ya? That must mean you must be super powerful!"Luffy came closer to catch up with his head, hands on hips. Zoro sweatdropped. "You have to join my crew now!" A toothy grin soon followed his statement, eyes twinkling.

"No way and-" She paused with a finger in midair, finally soaking her dismal surroundings. "…where the heck am I? I just…remembered we never…actually established that…eheh" Finally she realized just how outnumbered she was. _Shoot…now how am I going to escape? They have my Shigure…I'm just going to have to outsmart them until I can call in for backup. But I will get my fight of honor. And I will help capture the notorious Strawhat Pirates! Maybe…they are acting weird…_

Nami and Robin shared a look knowing too well what the Marine must be thinking. Nami revealed the temporarily hidden blade, a smirk tugging her lips. A randomly conjured hand took it up to the high ceiling out of reach when Tashigi leapt to grab it. "Look no one has kidnapped you." "HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Nami smiled not unkindly now. "You can have it back once the storm clears. It's not wise to try and run out in that right now. And don't move around so much. Chopper needs to continue to watch over you. Also…You're pretty lucky Zoro decided to save you ya know? Show a little more gratitude."

Zoro crossed his arms. "Yeah. Gratitude." _I almost got turned into barbeque for nothing._

The girl seethed. "I will never thank a pirate for anything!"

Usopp joined the conversation. "Aw come on lady! Zoro's helped ya out more than once! Just let it go! He's not a bad guy!"

Franky set down his whittling tools, running a large hand through his shocking blue hair. "Just because we are pirates doesn't mean we're evil. We have human decency."

"We all like meat." Luffy affirmed as further humanitarian evidence.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Nami, Usopp, and Sanji airslapped.

In this moment of incredible though not unusual distraction a blade arced straight for Zoro, blood spurt and all joking was cast aside as the situation took a turn for the worse.

It would seem that the menace lurked from within and now was the time to be let from its cage, it's imprisonment, fighting for more than just honor. The shock had wore off, blood became the new trend. What had fate called forth in these unlikely souls forecast this time?

_**Meanwhile:**_

"S-Sir! There's no sign of Ensign Tashigi anywhere!" A grunt sputtered the bad news in fear of the messenger getting shot.

Smoker slammed a fist into the doorway. "Damn girl! I told her not-"

"Sir!" Another underling appeared with a salute. "Sir there is evidence just outside the window that hasn't been washed away yet. We discovered a very faint trail and sir…"

Smoker snarled in impatience. "What! What is it!"

"Sir." The grunt glanced down. "A second pair of tracks was made out, the trail from where those ones came from long gone…but that's not all. Sir there appeared to be a confrontation and…well it appears there was some sort of explosion and now there is only one set of tracks leaving the scene. It's not confirmed whether she may be dead or alive…"

"That stupid. Stupid. Girl. I told her. I told her to await my orders…" The older man gnashed his teeth till his tobacco was finely ground, muscles tense, eyes darkened like the storm clouds outside with only a glint of lightning inside his brooding orbs. "Damn. Those. Pirates. She trained so hard. She trained so DAMN hard and still she-"

His messenger gulped at his changed demeanor. "U-Um…and we couldn't retrace those steps as we almost got struck by lightning…and had to retreat out of the weather."

"DAMN. THOSE. PIRATES." Smoker shoved past his subordinates, crushing his cigarettes beneath his heel with venom on par with a cobra.

"Sir. What are your orders?"

"Those pirates are going to pay TENFOLD." Smoker growled, smoke curling dangerously from his mouth as he relit new tobacco. "We are going to find their little hidey hole, see if Tashigi has been harmed…and then…we will send those DAMN pirates….TO HELL."

Man why does tha sword randomly always have to appear in these moments! Gawddddssss! Also…what a terrible ending right? Ugh. I know I'm sorry! I felt this came out too rushed. But bear with me. I hope it gets better from here! There is so much excitement goin dowwwnn soon! But seriously Smoker needs to calm down! Strawhats are so awesome! But he doesn't get that in the manga until much later so he's just gonna have to hang in there and hope everything is alright. Tashigi needs to learn too.

Also, and most importantly…THANK YALL SO MUCH! For watching, reading, and commenting! I really didn't expect anyone to read this! I hope you all enjoyed and stay awesome~ Thank you again! ROCK ON~!


End file.
